Fairway mowers and greens mowers are self-propelled riding mowers having multiple cutting units providing a high quality cut, and may be capable of mowing successfully at ground speeds as high as 7 to 10 miles per hour. After each cross cut pass of a fairway or green, the operator may raise the cutting units and turn the mower around 180 degrees before making the next pass. This is referred to as the end of cut. When a fairway or greens mower travels at these high speeds at the end of cut, there may be a risk of damage to the turf as the wheels and tires of the mower make sharp turns on soft ground. To reduce or prevent turf damage, golf course management may adjust mow speed controls to maximum ground speeds of only 3 to 6 miles per hour. This results in a significant reduction of productivity.
There is a need for a fairway or greens mower that can mow at high ground speeds without damaging turf at the end of cut. There is a need to increase productivity when mowing golf course fairways or greens.